Reconciliation of Romance
by TaioraWarrior
Summary: A Taiora written at the request of DarthWill3.  Just what would it be like for two young people going a little to far. Takes place a day after the events of Our War Games.


**This is not my story. I'm writing it for DarthWill3. The plot and the title are his. I'm just writing it. If you have comments regarding writing style and or grammar, talk to me. For anything else address DarthWill3.**

Reconciliation of Romance

Sora felt kinda stupid for getting into that fight with Tai over nothing but a hair clip. In fact she felt rather horrible. She had probably made Tai feel unnecessarily guilty. Plus she had just heard from Izzy that they had almost all died yesterday. So Tai must have been stressed already and then had to save the city, plus Colorado, wherever that was. She felt she should make it up to him.

That wasn't the only reason why she was walking up the steps to the Kamiya apartment. She had been trying to show Tai for a while just how much he meant to her. Maybe this was a good time to do just that.

That's why she got mad in the first place. She thought Tai didn't like her hair, or the fact that she liked to wear hats. This was ridiculous of course, she knew that. She just really wanted Tai to like her as more then a friend, and she was about to put it all on the line.

Sora took a deep breath and knocked on the door, at least this time she managed to knock. A few moments passed before Sora heard Kari answer.

"Coming!" Sora smiled as Kari opened the door. "Oh, Sora. Are you here to see my brother?"

"Yeah. Is it okay if I come in?" Kari nodded and stepped aside for her.

"I'll get him for you." Kari ran down the hall and into Tai's room. Sora heard muffled voices from down the hall, then Kari came back out.

"He'll be out in a minute, I'd offer you something to eat but our foods just about depleted and our parents are grocery shopping," Kari said. She then sat down on the couch and resumed her brain numbing activity of watching cartoons. Sora began to pace back and forth, her mind racing. "Did someone tell you about the missile Sora?" Kari snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, I heard about it from Izzy," Sora said absentmindedly.

"I heard it on the news while I was at a friends birthday party. Pretty scary stuff doncha think?"

"Yeah."

Finally Tai came out of his room dribbling a soccer ball, the goggles around his neck swayed back and forth. Sora felt herself blush_. Is it just me, or does he get cuter everyday_?

"What's up Sor?" Tai asked with a huge grin on his face obviously happy to see his best friend.

"Tai can I talk to you?"

"Well you already are so I think its okay," Tai chuckled boyishly. He was a little surprised when Sora took him by the wrist and led him to his room.

Once they were in Sora locked the door behind them, and turned to face Tai. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you in person for the hair clip," She said, she took off her hat to show she had it on now.

"Oh, your welcome... it looks good." Sora blushed.

"Thanks." Then she became quite.

"Sora?" Tai asked, wanting her to speak again. "You 'kay?"

"Did... did you mean it, I mean... did you mean the love part on the bottom of the Email?" Tai was caught off guard.

"What! Oh, uh, well, I... I, Well you mean a lot to me and, I..." Tai looked down and didn't appear as though he was going to say anything else.

"Because I love you," Sora said timidly. Tai stared at her wide eyed.

"Well... I love you too." Sora beamed as bright as the sun at Tai's words. After a moments hesitation she began to take off her shirt. "Sora... what are you doing?" She didn't answer, she just proceeded to remove her bra. Tai looked away, his face became as red as Mars and he felt like leaving but his legs just wouldn't move. Then he felt Sora's hand on his cheek, she made him look at her. _Shes... beautiful._

Sora then rapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him awkwardly. Tai stood frozen like a statue at first, not sure of what to do. He willed his lips to move and began to kiss her back. _This isn't so bad._

She wasn't finished with him yet though, and before Tai realized it, he was shirtless as well. Sora pulled him onto the bed right on top of her and began to feel his back and chest. Both of their faces were as red as tomatoes. Tai put his hands on Sora's sides but was afraid to move them anywhere else. They continued to kiss innocently, if that's what you want to call it, neither thinking of what this would do to their relationship. Both of them were shaking, Tai more then Sora.

Tai felt his hands being moved by Sora's. They ended up right on her breasts, Tai flinched at the contact but Sora held him there. This is when they heard a knock on the door, both of them became as stiff and as silent as a pile of bones in a grave.

"Tai? Can I come in and get something?" Asked his little sister innocently.

"Go away Kari!"

"Why? Are you and Sora talking about me?"

"No, were just, um, learning more about each other," Tai said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Well, hurry it up, I need my notepad," Kari said naive of what was going on.

Tai and Sora looked at each other, nervous smiles coming to both their faces. Sora was glad they had done this_. I want a baby with him someday_. Sora thought he may be having similar thoughts because he laid at her side and put his hand on her belly. After a minute Sora said she had to go and got up from his bed. She hastily put on her cloths and left the apartment.

Tai sat up on his bed and stared at the wall. He wasn't quite sure how to handle this. It was... awesome and yet... scary and confusing. He took a deep breath and decided not to tell anyone about this. For the rest of the day he kept to his room and played with some old toys he found in his closet. It seemed to be the right thing to do, as if he was trying to regress to his younger days, because he knew his days of innocents were numbered. He wasn't quite sure of what things would be like with Sora, but he figured they could work it out just like they did with the hair clip.


End file.
